The Bounty Hunter and the Sky Pirate
by TMMC1999
Summary: This is the story of how Guntz the bounty hunter and Leorina the sky pirate first met and they fall in love with each other. But there lives are about to change when Leorina is pregnant with their child. Rated T for Swearing and other themes. This is my first fanfic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

The Bounty Hunter and the Sky Pirate

Chapter 1

It was Sunday 5:30pm when they first met. They were invited to the park by their friend Klonoa, a young cabbit who was 13 years old. Both of them used to be enemies with him, but now they were his friends. They're names were Guntz, a bounty hunter who was 19 years old and Leorina, a sky pirate who was also 19 years old. When they met face to face they felt a sudden spark of emotion to one another. Klonoa introduced them to one each other, both of them said "hi" to each other and then they all sat down. They talked about what was happening in their lives so far, Guntz and Leorina didn't talk to each other much, every time they faced each other they looked away, their faces red. At 6:59pm Klonoa decided to head of home leaving both Guntz and Leorina together. Guntz asked Leorina if she wanted to come over to his house. She agreed and they both headed to Guntz's house. When they got there, they sat on the sofa together. Guntz decided to tell her his life story. "My dad was a famous bounty hunter, he was the best one out there. I never knew my mother, she died when I was born so my dad raised me by himself. But on one day, he was murdered by his own friend and fellow bounty hunter called Janga. He shot him with my dad's own gun in the chest and he ran off. Ever since that day I have been trying to hunt that bastard down and avenge my dad." Leorina was so shocked by what happened to Guntz's father, she immediately felt sorry for him. "I understand how you feel Guntz, I would do the same thing if that ever happened to my parents." She said. They both looked into each others eyes. then in about 5 seconds they kissed each other on the lips. After about 10 seconds their lips parted. They both blushed at one another. "Why don't we go to my room and have some fun?" Guntz asked. Leorina didn't hesitate and agreed. Then they both went upstairs to Guntz's bedroom and when they got in the room Guntz closed the door behind them.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leorina opened her eyes into the morning through the window, as she lifted her head up she noticed that she was in a bed and that she wasn't wearing any pyjama's or underwear. She turned to her left and noticed that Guntz was next to her. He was fast asleep and with his arms wrapped around her. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing anything like her, she got closer to him and kissed him straight on the lips. Guntz then woke and saw Leorina facing him, he smiled back at her. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be like that" said Leorina. "Was that you're first time?" asked Guntz. "Yeah it was" Leorina replied.

Leorina then snuggled up closer to Guntz and rested her head on his chest, his chest was like a pillow but softer. "Can I tell you something Guntz?" asked Leorina

"Sure Leorina…"

"Please, call me Leo".

"Um… sure, Leo" Guntz replied.

"I never knew my parents, they died when I was a baby so I grew up in an orphanage in La-Lakoosha. When I was fourteen years old I decided to become a priestess-in-training, but I got impatient in training so I decided to try and find a way to gain the power of the gods. So I left the temple to go my separate ways. A few years later when I was eighteen years old I met Tat who was a stray when I found her, we both had a lot in common so we decided to become partners and we then became sky pirates."

"Damn, that's some story" said Guntz. "We both have a lot in common, don't we Guntz?" replied Leorina.

"We do" replied Gintz.

"I know that we are meant for each other Guntz"

"I couldn't agree with you more" replied Guntz

"I love you, Leo"

"And I love you t…"

Leorina suddenly started to feel queasy.

"What's wrong Leo?" asked Guntz.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" replied Leorina.

Leorina then darted out of the room, into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Guntz got out of bed and went to check on her.

"Guntz, I think I might be…"

"Uh oh"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the next day, Leorina went to a doctor's appointment to see why she felt sick yesterday morning. After ten minutes, the doctor gave her the results…

She was pregnant.

When she left, she decided to g back to Guntz's house. When she got there, Guntz was sitting down on his sofa when drinking some soda from the fridge. When he saw Leorina come inside, he ran straight to her to see why she was sick the morning before. "What did the doctor say?" asked Guntz. But Leorina didn't reply at first.

"Did you hear me, what did the doctor say?" Guntz repeated.

"I'm pregnant Guntz,and you're the father"

"Oh…" said Guntz

Guntz was speechless when Leorina told himthe news that he was going to be a dad, he didn't even know the first thing about being a father but know that he's gotten Leorina pregnant he'll have to deal with it.

They both told Tat about Leorina's pregnancy but they didn't tell anyone else, they decided to tell Klonoa and the others after their child was born because Leorina wanted to surprise them by showing them their baby. Two weeks later Guntz and Leorina got married in secret, with Tat as the only guest.

After they got married Guntz started doing more bounty hunting business, he often left to hunt down for criminals early in the morning before Leorina would even wake up and would come back at 9:49pm.

Finally after nine months the baby was born. Leorina gave birth to a boy, he fully resembled his father but had his mothers light blue eyes and brown coloured fur. They named him Max. Tat often helped Leorina out with Little Max, but she often complained about Guntz spending more time going of and hunting down criminals then with his own son.

"He should be back here and helping you out with Little Max rather then doing his "business", he's the one who got you pregnant Leo and I know you agree with me".

Leorina defiantly agreed with Tat, but she never tried to tell Guntz this and she didn't know why. Two weeks later whilst Guntz was hunting down criminals, Leorina decided to show Little Max to Klonoa and the others. She called Klonoa on the phone, told him to meet her at the hill near the lake and bring Lolo, Popka, Pango and his son Boris.

"Sure thing Leorina, we haven't seen you in ages why's that?"

"It's a surprise" replied Leorina.

Leorina hung up on the phone and told Tat to get Max ready and go and meet up with Klonoa and the others.

"Will Popka be there?" asked Tat. She and Popka were very good friends and they would love to meet again after nine months.

"Yeah he will" smiled Leorina.

After Tat got Max ready and then they set off to the hill by the lake to meet some old friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 1:36pm when Leorina, Tat and Little Max got to the hill by the lake. Little Max was fast in Leorina's arms after they reached the top.

"He looks so adorable when he's asleep" thought Leorina

"Look!" yelled Tat.

She pointed down the hill to the lake. When Leorina looked down to where Tat was pointing, she saw that Klonoa was down there with Lolo, Popka, Pango and Boris.

"Hay! Klonoa" yelled Leorina.

"Looks its Leorina" Klonoa said to the others.

As Leorina was waving to them, she noticed that Little Max had woken up but luckily he didn't start to cry. When Klonoa and the others reached to the top of the hill, they stopped in their tracks when they noticed what appeared to be a baby that Leorina was holding in her arms.

"Hi everyone" said Leorina.

"H… hay what's up"

"Uh don't mind me asking but what's the deal with the baby Leo?" Klonoa asked.

"Is that why we haven't seen you for nine months?" asked Lolo

"Well yeah, pretty much" replied Leorina.

Both Klonoa and Lolo got closer to see the baby, but as they got closer Little Max clenched on tight to his mother.

"His name is Max" said Leorina.

"So we know who his mom is, but who's the kid's dad?" asked Popka.

"Why don't you come closer to him and then you'll find out" Leorina responded.

Klonoa walked up for a closer look at Little Max. As he got a glimpse of the baby's face, he almost collapsed.

"Don't tell me…"

"Hey what's up with you?" Popka asked Klonoa.

"You would never believe who the dad is!" said Klonoa.

"Who" asked Popka.

"Guntz" replied Klonoa.

"What?!"

"He's right, Guntz is the baby's dad" said Leorina.

"Let me see" asked Popka.

Leorina then showed Little Max to Popka so he can see if the baby really is the son of Guntz.

"Oh yeah, he does look a lot like Guntz, but who knew you would hook up with him" said Popka.

"I know what a surprise isn't it?" replied Leorina.

Then everyone went closer to see Little Max. As the crowd got closer, Little Max wasn't alarmed; he just started to laugh joyfully.

"He's so cute" said Lolo.

"Thanks" replied Leorina.

"Excuse me Leo" asked Pango.

"Yes, Pango" Leorina replied.

"Don't mind me asking but, where is Guntz?"

"Oh he's off doing his job, you know bounty hunting in Volf maybe" responed Leorina

"Let me tell you guy's, he's never around much to see his own kid, so me and Leo have to work ourselves to death looking after Little Max and his dad always arrives home late.

"Well, that's Guntz for you" laughed Klonoa "He hasn't changed much has he?"

"I guess you're right" chuckled Leorina.

Ten minutes later after Klonoa, Lolo, Popka, Tat and Boris played with Little Max, the young baby went to sleep.

"Oh he's asleep" said Lolo.

"Well we'd better bring him home for bed then" said Leorina as she gently lifted her son up from the grass.

"Will we see you again?" asked Boris.

"Sure, would Wednesday at 2:30 in the afternoon be alright?" asked Leorina.

"Yeah" replied Klonoa "Let's hope that Guntz will be with you guys next time"

"If he isn't off doing his "business", if you know what I mean" said Tat.

Everyone on the hill all separated to their homes and as Leorina and Tat made their way home with a sleeping Little Max, they did not notice that they were being watched by a tall figure in the shadows.

"So that cocky bastards now a dad"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hi

This is TMMC1999, author of this Fanfic you are reading right now. I know that this is the first time I've talked before you reading a chapter, but I will go on and tell you about what has happened so far in the story.

Guntz and Leorina meet for the first time after Klonoa invites them to meet him in the park, after that the two of them go back to Guntz's house where he tells Leo his life story, then they kiss and go upstairs to Guntz's room where they… well you possibly know. Then the next day Leo tells Guntz her life story and then she throws up in the bathroom and finds out that she is pregnant with Guntz's child. Then they get married and Leo gives birth to the baby, calling him Little Max and two weeks later after he is born, both Leo and Tat show the infant to Klonoa his friends such as Lolo, Popka, Pango and his son Boris whist they were being watch by a mysterious figure.

The reason why I'am writing this fanfic is because the author Solitary Shadow said that she wanted to see more Guntz x Leorina fics and I agree with her. So I decided to write this fanfic story and I hope she reads it.

Plus, this is my first fanfic story so I don't want anyone to be harsh on me and I know my storytelling isn't very good but I will try and get better at it.

And finally Klonoa is owned by Namco and Klonoa Works.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 5

"Guntz, you're home already"

Guntz had just got back from his job, earlier then usual. It was 8:30 pm, just after Leorina had showed Little Max to Klonoa and the others. She had just gotten the infant to bed.

"How was your job?" asked Leorina, she rarely asked Guntz about his work.

"Fine just a few thugs I had to deal with, the dumb bastards never saw it coming" replied Guntz as he made his way to the basement to put his weapons away.

"I showed Little Max to Klonoa and the others today" said Leorina.

"How are they?" Guntz asked as he walked back into the living room.

"They're all great, Klonoa and Lolo have gotten taller since we last met them" replied Leorina.

"Oh… and also they've been wondering where you are and they would like to see you again" she added.

"Well I might be busy Leo" replied Guntz as he sat himself down onto the couch.

"But Guntz your always going out and hunting down criminals, I know its your job and you get paid for it but you need to spend more time with your family, with me and with your son" said Leorina. She gave Guntz a demanding stare towards him to show him that she means it.

"Look Guntz, all I'm saying is that you need to be with me and Little Max more often, especially Little Max" Leorina said.

"So you're saying I should bond with the kid?" asked Guntz.

"Well he is you're son after all" replied Leorina.

Guntz paused for a moment then started to think about what Leoria had said. He thought if he did spend time with Leo and Little Max then he'd be missing out on his job, but then he realized that his own dad would have thought the same thing when Guntz was a baby, and his father spent a lot of his time with him when he was young.

"Okay Leo, I'll cut down on the bounty hunting for a while and spend my time with you and the kid" said Guntz.

"You mean it?" asked Leorina.

Guntz nodded in reply.

"Oh thank you Guntz" said Leorina as she ran over to Guntz, then she hugged and kissed him. As she did that Guntz hugged her back and pulled her down onto the couch, with Leorina on top and then they kissed passionately. After a minute of kissing they finally parted their lips.

"You know Guntz, we've never had some fun in bed for a while haven't we?" asked Leorina as she smiled down at Guntz.

"Oh really" replied Guntz as he smiled back slyly.

"Tat and Little Max are asleep so they might not hear us if we're a little quiet" said Leorina.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Guntz as he got up off the couch and grabbed Leorina's hand. The two made their way upstairs trying not to wake Little Max or Tat. When they finally made it to their room, Guntz closed the door quietly behind them, as they made their way to the bed Guntz striped his clothes off and climbed into the bed covers. He sat up on the bed as he watched Leorina strip her clothes off, her bare body filled Guntz with a feeling of pure bliss. Leorina then climbed into the bedcovers and lay on her side facing Guntz who was also laying on his side.

"So do you want to be on top Leo?" asked Guntz.

"I don't mind" Leorina replied.

Guntz then moved his body against Leorina's until they were in full body contact. Then without hesitation he rolled on top of her and as he did, Leorina wrapped her arms around Guntz's body before he would make his first thrust into her.

"You ready Leo?"

"Yes"

2 minutes later…

Tat awoke to a series of loud rustling and creaking noises. As she went to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the noises easier. Then in about 10 seconds later the rustling and creaking got louder, then she heard a soft sigh and the noises stopped.

"Well, let's just hope there won't be another mouth to feed after this"

End of Chapter 5

Author's notes: Well another chapter finished, I just hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know some of the dialogue of the characters are corny but it's the best I can do and I will try and get better at it.


End file.
